


This is ERROR

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [159]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Words are not mine, they are taken from 'this is ralph'- so fanfic of that too? XD
Series: tales of the unexpected [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	This is ERROR

This is ERROR. 

ERROR is a concept. 

Created by you while reading this. 

When you stop, ERROR ceases to exist.

Your attention is the thin barrier between ERROR and the white Void.

"*i'm scared." ERROR tells you.

**Author's Note:**

> Words are not mine, they are taken from 'this is ralph'- so fanfic of that too? XD


End file.
